


Sam Says

by cuddlepuss



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's puzzling Gabriel? And has Castiel done the right thing bringing Sam in on the mystery?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Says

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Sabriel.
> 
> I own nothing but the plot.

Gabriel, millennia old arch-angel that he was, was confused. He was confused, and his brother, Castiel, had only worsened that confusion when he’d spoken to him about it. Snapping a large bar of chocolate into existence, Gabriel sat gnawing on it as he puzzled on his problem.

Shortly after, Castiel returned, and he wasn’t alone, he’d brought the younger Winchester brother, Sam, to talk to them about what might be bothering the former trickster. Sam, not exactly sure what was going on, but ready to try and help, asked what the problem was, and Cas, awkwardly for Gabe, said that Gabriel was confused over some sensations he was getting from time to time. Sam asked him to explain.

As Gabriel opened up, slowly, about the fluttery feeling in his abdomen, his sudden loss of desire for any but certain foods, and a feeling of breathlessness at times (even though, technically, he didn’t need to breath). Castiel, listening, found himself agreeing to similar sensations, so also wanted to pick Sam’s brain.

Grinning from one angel to the other, Sam asked them if they could think back over the times they’d felt like this – did the feelings coincide with any other things or people around at the same time? Sam was unsurprised to hear Cas almost instantly reply ‘Dean’, but was shocked to hear Gabe respond ‘You’.

Eyes widening, and mouth opening and closing soundlessly, Sam blinked, licked his lips, and blinked again. Cas, sitting nearby, cocked his head to one side and said _“You appear shocked Sam. What is it that you believe Gabriel and I to be sensing?”_

Snapping out of his reverie, Sam rubbed his face with his hands, and said _”Oh man, this is awkward. It sounds like the human emotion, love. In this instance, falling in love, in the romantic sense. The lack of appetite for any foods save those that remind you of the object of your affections, the fluttery feelings we call ‘butterflies’ in your stomachs, the breathlessness when around the one you love, it all fits. Cas, it sounds like you’re in love with Dean. Oh boy. Gabriel, it sounds like you’re …._ ”

Cas nodded _”I believe you’re right, Sam. I must go and tell him.”_ and he disappeared. Gabriel, standing from where he’d sat on the bed, paced slowly over to where Sam sat and took his hands in his own. Looking deep into Sam’s eyes, Gabriel said _”So what about us, Sam? How do you feel?”_

Sam, eyes locked onto those of the former trickster, swallowed then said _”I’m not sure HOW to feel. I mean, sure, you’ve a good looking vessel, you can be kind, and self-sacrificing.  But you can also be a douche that I should hate for killing my brother all those times and trapping us in tv land – a place that, occasionally, tortured us. Now I find that you seem to love me, and I don’t know WHAT to feel other than confused.”_

Gabriel nodded, saddened but unsurprised. He knew he’d been hard on the Winchester’s and wasn’t shocked over the fact that Sam was unsure of him now. It only made him more determined to win Sam’s forgiveness at least, even if he could never love him.

While Gabe had been thinking, so had Sam. He’d never been attracted to a man before, but he certainly wasn’t unmoved by the arch-angel before him. Using the hold Gabe had on his hands, he tugged the shorter male onto his lap.

 _”Let’s investigate the possibilities.”_ he murmured before slowly, gently, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. The kiss was short and sweet, and as Sam pulled back, Gabe blinked his eyes and gazed into Sam’s, before pressing forward for another sweet kiss. Separating once more, Sam lent his forehead against Gabriel’s, and hefted a sigh. _”Wow, that was amazing.”_

Gabe smiled and ran a hand through Sam’s messy locks, proclaiming _”That’s just a taste Sammy. Let’s see if we can’t do a little better.”_ His hand drifted to the back of Sam’s neck, the arch-angel pressed his mouth once more to Sam’s a little harder, a bit more determinedly, moving his lips in cinq with the tall hunters as Sam’s arms came round his  waist to hold him close.

Minutes passed this time, and it was only Sam’s pressing need for air that forced the kiss to end, grinning between gulps of air, Sam declared _”I think I might love you too.”_


End file.
